


Of Funfacts And (Very Kind) Moneygrabbers

by xxxbookaholic



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Can be seen as platonic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Overworking, Pre-Relationship, attempted comedy, but can also be seen as romantic, it works either way honestly, kokichi cares he just doesnt want to admit it, no beta we die like men, not really tho, or - Freeform, shuichi overworks again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxbookaholic/pseuds/xxxbookaholic
Summary: Kokichi rolled his eyes, stretching out so his hand was blocking right where Shuichi was reading. “I bet you don’t know that spy and superhero academies still exist! I went to one in elementary school and it was so cool. Nothing a lame detective like you would be able to get into, though,” he snickered.“I’m not sure just how true that is,” Shuichi sighed, exasperated, and finally looked up to face his visitor.Kokichi tilted his head innocently, finally sitting up, but still not leaving the desk. “I thought your work was oh so important, and that’s why you didn’t go eat dinner with the rest of us. Seriously, you missed Tsumugi chasing Kiiboy around with a maid outfit. It was hilarious! But you were too busy to see it, so why are you looking up from your work now?”Shuichi gestured to his file, one eyebrow raised. “I can’t read if your hand is blocking it,” he deadpanned.orShuichi finally gets time to himself and instead of spending it on self care, like he probably should be, he neglects everything to solve a case sent by his uncle.Thank the heavens Kokichi is there to save the day in his usual supreme leader fashion, though.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 141





	Of Funfacts And (Very Kind) Moneygrabbers

Shuichi didn’t get very much time to himself. Most of his days were spent being dragged around by Kaito and Kaede, grateful, but feeling more like a puppet than a friend, and most of his nights were spent taking train rides back and forth to his uncle’s detective agency. He’d thought that when he was accepted into Hope’s Peak Academy, he’d get a chance to focus more on his studies rather than his apprenticeship. Of course, though, his uncle wasn’t going to give up on pushing the work that he didn’t have time to do onto his nephew.

So here Shuichi was, using the little time he had to himself to solve a murder case that he wasn’t even interested in, avoiding looking at the photos of the corpses and suspects as if they were the plague.

He wasn’t upset to be helping his uncle, per say. Really, it was an honor to have the opportunity to help solve cases even the police couldn’t puzzle out. Still, after a while, it got tiring, and after the case that had given him the label _Ultimate_ in the first place, he wasn’t all that excited about condemning yet another murderer.

There was nothing he could do about it, though, so there he sat, flipping the pages of his packet and desperately trying to figure out what the numbers behind the victim’s body meant.

It was still a surprise to him that he was even getting this time to himself. Kaito usually wouldn’t let him be alone for longer than ten minutes, but alas, Tsumugi had other plans. She’d been wanting partners for her group cosplay for a while, and when she learned that Kaito was free, she dragged him off against his will. He hadn’t been seen since. _Not sure if that’s a good or bad thing,_ he mused to himself.

“Say, Shumai, did you know that humpback whales can hold grudges?” A voice suddenly piped up from directly behind Shuichi. If it was still within the first weeks of school, he’d probably have jumped and demanded what the stranger was doing in his room. Now, though, he knew better.

Shuichi didn’t even have to look up to respond, not tearing his eyes away from the text for a second. “Oh, yeah? Seems interesting.”

“It is!” Kokichi laughed, all but throwing himself over Shuichi’s desk. It was a miracle that he could fit on the platform without blocking his sight of the file. “ _And_ they have mega beef with orca whales!”

Shuichi hummed, just to let his dorm-neighbor know he was listening. “Oh, and one time, tomato sauce was sold as medicine! No wonder Kirumi always gives me tomato soup when I’m sick, she must still be thinking that we’re in the 1800’s. I wouldn’t be surprised, with her clothing.”

“I’ve heard about that from Kaede.”

Kokichi rolled his eyes, stretching out so his hand was blocking right where Shuichi was reading. “I bet you don’t know that spy and superhero academies still exist! I went to one in elementary school and it was so cool. Nothing a lame detective like you would be able to get into, though,” he snickered.

“I’m not sure just how true that is,” Shuichi sighed, exasperated, and finally looked up to face his visitor. Kokichi looked the same as always; unruly but in an organized way, like he put a ridiculous amount of gel and spray in his hair just for the aesthetic, and large eyes, as if he was about to cry. _Always prepared for the dramatics._

Kokichi tilted his head innocently, finally sitting up, but still not leaving the desk. “I thought your work was _oh so_ important, and that’s why you didn’t go eat dinner with the rest of us. Seriously, you missed Tsumugi chasing Kiiboy around with a maid outfit. It was hilarious! But you were too busy to see it, so why are you looking up from your work now?”

It was obvious that he was just trying to be extra, but Shuichi found that he wasn’t all that upset about it. He _was_ starting to drift off, staring at those pages for so long.

“I can’t read if your hand is blocking it,” he deadpanned.

“Oops!” Kokichi laughed, bringing his hand away from the page and over his mouth, instead. “I didn’t even notice. Silly me! Even supreme leaders of evil organizations filled with almost 10,000 members forget things.”

_10,000 members? As if._ Shuichi knew better than to bring to light his suspicions, though, seeing as Kokichi would just brush it off and pile yet another lie on top of it if he did. “Did you need something, Ouma?”

“Well, not originally, but now that you mention it,” Kokichi trailed off, tapping his finger on his chin, as if he was thinking. Shuichi couldn’t help but think the whole situation was absurd, but seeing as focusing on Kokichi’s dramatics did help alleviate his growing headache, he didn’t really mind it.

“I’m really hungry! You know, Kirumi never makes enough food. I’m starving. Plus, I stole all of the forks in the kitchen last week and she gave me even less than usual as punishment,” he pouted.

“That was you?” Shuichi asked, dumbfounded. Kokichi just shrugged, as if it was something normal that everyone did. Briefly, he considered kicking him out just for that confession. Gonta broke over fifty sporks that week and Byakuya was outraged by how much money they spent on plastic utensils. It was a mess that could’ve been avoided if Kokichi wasn’t so damn energetic.

Despite his best interest, though, Kokichi remained on his desk, and Shuichi remained glued to his chair.

“So, as I said, I’m hungry! I want food, so you need to bring me out! And you need to pay. Oh, and you need to get something for yourself, too, or else I’ll look like a moneygrabber.”

“You are a moneygrabber.”

Kokichi gasped, scandalized. “How dare you, Shumai? I try to help you and get you to take care of yourself and this is how you repay me? By insulting me? Never mind, I don’t want to go with you. I’ll just get Rantaro to pay. He’s rich!”

Shuichi blinked a few times, and then asked, “trying to help me?”

“Did I say that?” Kokichi asked, his face suddenly blank, completely devoid of his previous pained expression. “I don’t remember ever trying to help you. No, no, I’m stealing your money! I’m taking it for my own use, so you can’t use it. I just don’t want to look like an idiot, eating food all by myself with someone else’s paycheck.”

Shuichi laughed, standing up and brushing off his pants. Fine, if Kokichi didn’t want to mention it, then he wouldn’t, either. “Well, are you coming or not?”

“You don’t call the shots, Shumai! I do!” Kokichi shot, but he hopped up immediately, regardless, grabbing onto Shuichi’s hand and tugging him out of the room, only stopping for him to grab his wallet.

When they first became friends, Shuichi always felt impuissant around him, as if he truly _wasn’t_ calling the shots. Now, though, he felt completely comfortable letting his classmate drag him down the hall and off campus, towards what he assumed was his restaurant of choice.

In the end, Kokichi paid, and all he got was a small pastry. “ _I forgot how un-hungry I am!”_ He said afterwards, as if that explained it.

Shuichi couldn’t even be upset about being dragged away from his only free time. Not when Kokichi was looking at him like that, happy, content, and most of all, genuine, his usual mask of dramatics nowhere in sight.

“Hey Shumai,” Kokichi brought up from where he was sitting, leaning on Shuichi’s shoulder and observing the now-lowering sun. “Did you know almonds are actually apart of the peach family?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! If you did, please leave kudos and/or a comment. It keeps me writing. This will also be available on my tumblr (xxxbookaholic). 
> 
> I actually originally wrote this for school (I’m homeschooled, so I can do this sort of thing) but it turned out really nice so I decided that I might as well post it, as well.


End file.
